It's a Crystal, Nothing More
by kelseyphantomgirl
Summary: Crystal is the daughter of the Goblin King. She has heard stories of a girl that went to her father's Labyrinth to retrieve her brother. Little did she know, she was abandoned by her mother Sarah, because she was half fae like her father. Her father has been acting strange when Crystal mentions the woman, and she thinks he is hiding something very important. ON HOLD
1. Crystal, That is My Name

May 15

The labyrinth. So that's where I live. in a mysterious, confusing labyrinth. I live in the castle that lies beyond the Goblin City. my father Jareth, the Goblin King, rules over the labyrinth, and all the goblins in his kingdom. I am his daughter, Crystal. That is my name. I never knew who my mother was, because she abandoned me when I was only a baby. Father told me that I was half Fae; like him, but the rest was all human. But father never really told me why mother left me. I have father's blonde hair, but mine is straight and long. I also have Father's blue sapphire eyes, and I have my mother's face; as so I have been told. Oh, and if you are wondering, I'm 12 years of age. Father says that when I become of age, I will take his place as the Goblin Queen. But, I am not sure if I want to become queen. I mean, I would rather read books, draw the wonders of the Labyrinth in my sketchpad, and discover more of the mystical land that my father ruled. I love books! Of course my favorite one is "Labyrinth." It tells the story of a girl that came to father's realm to take her baby brother back. One day, I asked father what the girl's name was. He had dreamy eyes when he said her name; "Sarah." I knew at that moment, that he had some type of a connection with her. Not the story, but I think that he was in love with her. "Father, do you love mother?" I asked. He cupped my face with his hands. "Of course I do." He looks suspicious; like he is hiding something... but I don't know what.

May 16

I could not sleep. It was already 13 o'clock in the morning, and I hadn't slept the entire night. In our world, we have thirteen hours instead of 12 like the humans. Everything is not what it seems in this place. I walked down the castle steps, to the door of the Throne Room. I peeked my head out. My father was awake. He was lying on his throne, playing with his baton. I walked in slowly. Father quickly noticed me. "Crystal, what are you doing up this early?"  
"I couldn't sleep. But, I don't know why. Did I disturb you?"  
"Not at all... So you can't fall asleep?" he asked me. I nodded. "Come." father said, as he patted the empty space of the throne with his hand. I did as he instructed. My blue orbs met his, and then he started singing:

_"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed,within your eyes.I'll place the sky, within your eyes."_

I leaned my head on my father's shoulder, and the rest of my body curled up on the throne. He kept singing while running his fingers through my long blond hair.

_"There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast. In search of new dreams, a love that will last, within your heart.I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through,makes no sense for thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all,but I'll be there for you-ou-ou as the world falls down. in love."_

Father took one of his crystal balls out of his pocket and twirled it about, then placed it in my hands. I stared into the crystal to see the beautiful view of the Labyrinth.

_"I'll paint you mornings of gold.I'll spin you Valentine we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path,between the stars.I'll leave my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through,makes no sense for thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all,but I'll be there for you-ou-ou as the world falls down."_

Father's fluent and soothing voice filled my head. I started to close my eyes; the crystal still in my hands. Father's singing echoed in my ears.

_"Falling,as the world falls ,as the world falls . .Falling in love,as the world falls . . in love,as the world falls no sense at no sense to ,as the world falls .Falling in love,as the world falls .Falling,falling in love, as the world falls down."_

I closed my sleepy eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Awaken

**Just a little chapter for you guys! I am so busy with schoolwork, but today we have no school, so what does that mean? Fanfition time! **

_Darkness. I was surrounded by complete darkness. Then, I heard a voice; a woman screaming, "Crystal!...Crystal! ...Crystal!" I wanted to see who it was, but I could not move! I could not see anything! The woman's voice was overlapping. Take me away from this awful place! I screamed._

_Then I woke._

"Crystal! Are you alright? You're covered in sweat!" It was a relief seeing father standing over me. Then, I knew I was safe. All the goblins laughed at me. How rude! I like the goblins, but sometimes they are just so rude, that I would want to drop them in the Bog of Eternal Stench! "Quiet!" father shouted. The goblins ran out the door. I looked at my father; he was angry I could tell. When my father was angry, you'd better watch out! When all the goblins scrammed out the door, I quickly clung to his ruffled shirt. Oh, that nightmare... the woman's voice I think I have heard before, but I don't remember who. "What's wrong? Did the goblins get on your nerves again?"

"No, father, it's not that...I had a nightmare. I kept hearing a woman's voice calling my name. Her voice sounded like she was in pain. I tried to move but I couldn't. Her voice echoed in my head and..." my voice trailed off. I wept in my father's shirt. Father' hand held my head close to his chest. "Well, that nightmare is all over now... oh, and I need to go on an errand."  
"Is it another baby?"  
"No. But, I need to discuss something with someone that I have not seen in a long time."  
"Can I go father?"  
"I don't think it would be a good idea Crystal-"  
"Please father?"  
He sighed. "Alright. But, behave yourself... and don't ask any questions."  
All of a sudden, POOF! Glitter got all over my clothes! Aw man! That was like the fourth time this week! Anyway, father turned into his owl form. I took a deep breath. I made a crystal ball with my hands and threw it up in the air. POOF! I turned into a small, Snowy Owl. I haven't flew in a while, so my flying skills were a little rusty. Father flew out the window, and I followed. I looked down as we were gliding through the air. I saw the stone walls of the Goblin City, the clumpy, green shrubs in the maze, and the stinky Bog of Eternal Stench. I hated when I flew over that place... It is worse when you are an owl because you don't have any hands to plug your nose with. But, with humans they can use their hands. We flew over the entrance to the Labyrinth, father made a crystal with his talons, threw it at the sky in front of us, and a portal opened. We both flew right into it; I not knowing who my father is going to talk to.


	3. Sarah?

**Yeah, a little quickie chapter fr you guys. Sorry I took so long. I had a LOT of things happen this weekened with school and all. So here you go!**

We flew right into the portal, and then we were in some type of "town." Dad turned back his head and motioned with his wing to follow him. I looked down to see humans walking around the buildings that surrounded them. I was so interested with the sight, that father had to 'hoot' at me to even get my attention. We were going towards a nice house with a little porch on it. Father saw a tree and perched on a branch. I did the same thing. "Remember, don't say anything, and don't ask questions. I will do the talking. Alright?" father said. I nodded. I looked through the window that was across from us. A woman in a a long sleeve, white shirt, with a tan vest, stood in the room. She had long, Black hair, and her eyes were Emerald green. She was pacing back and forth. She was muttering curse words at herself. She then gave up and sat on the edge of a bed. She cried in her hands. Then, I heard the rumbling of thunder overhead. I looked up at the sky, as rain poured over my head. Father magically opened the window and he hopped inside. I went in after him. The woman gasped as she saw us 'magically' appear. Yeah. That is what he calls it... Father and I turned back into ourselves. A burst of lightning and a splash of glitter filled the room. Does it seriously HAVE to be my father; that he is a 'glam- fantasy villain?' Yes. Yes it does. Father stood up straight twirling a crystal ball in his hands. He plays with crystal balls so often, I have to get one o those annoying hat birds to look up. (Because I'm not a really 'loud' person.) "Jareth! Why have you come back?! I told you to leave and never return! This is so unfair!" the woman screamed at my father. I just was off to the side of the room. You know when your friend is doing something VERY stupid in a public area, and you are acting like he or she is not with you? Yeah. That's what I was doing. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." Sarah? Isn't that the name of the girl that ran my father's Labyrinth?


	4. The Truth

**For now on, the italics are Crystal's thoughts and singing! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if I was a bit late from updating.**

Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." my father said shaking his head, with his arms crossed.

_Sarah? Isn't that the name of the girl that ran my father's Labyrinth?_

"This is so UNFAIR!" the woman by the name of Sarah said.

"You say that so often. Such a pity..." father told her. She just scoffed at my father. _Why was Sarah mean around him? He did nothing wrong. Sarah got a glimpse of me and her eyes got wide. Why was she doing this?_

"Jareth! I told you not to bring her here! GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"Why should I?" I asked as I stood straight. "Crystal! I told you not to say anything or ask anything!" father snapped. I_ just wanted an answer_.

"I want an answer Miss Sarah. Why- should- I?"

Sarah just looked at the floor. "Because... I don't want anything to do involving you."

"Why do you not want anything to do with me?" I asked. Sarah sighed, "It's time for you to know the truth."

_The truth? What's the truth?_

"When you were born, you looked so much like Jareth. I didn't' want anything to do with him whatsoever-"

"Hey!" father exclaimed from hearing that she didn't want anything to do with him.

"so you lived with him." Sarah continued.

_Father had lied to me. He said she was dead. I was thinking I could go on or somthing, but we don't have any computers in the Goblin City. Why did he lie?_

"You... lied to me." I said softly staring at my father's tall figure.


	5. Hoggle

**Little chapter for u guys! I know I have not written in a few weeks. Homework was a LOT of work! So, here is a new chapter! Here is when Crystal sees Hoggle. Just so you know, Crystal already met Hoggle before.**

"_You... lied to me." I said softly staring at my father's tall figure._

Father looked ashamed as he stared into my eyes. "Yes. I did."

I started figuring out the puzzle. Mother left me when I was a baby because I was like father; she didn't want anything to do with him. The thing that really puzzled me, was that the fact that father brought me with him to see Sarah, when she didn't want to see him or I. "Why did you bring me here then? What did you want to talk to her about?"

"It is none of your business Crystal. I suggest you go back to the Goblin City, and stay there until I come back."

"Bu-"

"Crystal, NOW."

I did as he instructed. I walked to Sarah's window. I looked back on Sarah and my father staring at me. I then opened the window; bolts of lightning and rain poured into the room. I quickly made a crystal ball in my hands and threw it up in the air. I turned into an owl, and flew out the window. As I flew out, my wings blew the wind, causing the windows to close. I braced myself through the pouring rain, and lightning. I made a portal with another crystal, and flew back into the Labyrinth. It was dry as it always is; but except the stormy forest. I saw Hoggle; the short troll killing fairies again. They are little monsters... when I first came down there, I thought they were friendly, but the are a nuisance. One bit me. At least Hoggle killed the others before they got to me. "Hoggle!" I said as I landed on the ground. "Miss Crystal! What are you doing here? I just saw a portal open up, and here you are!"

"Father and I went to the human world."

"Whatever for?" Hoggle asked. "He was talking to a woman named Sarah-"

"SARAH?! Why?!"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. Father sent me back. I know who my real mother is now... It's-"

"Her?"

"Yes... killing fairies as usual?" I asked the troll. He nodded. "Were you friends with father?"

"No... I was always scared of him. I still am. When I gave Sarah a peach..."

"A peach? Wait a minute... you know her?"

"Yes. She went through the Labyrinth to retrieve her baby brother Toby... Anyway... it was sleeping peach. Your father said that if I wouldn't give the peach, he would tip me into the Bog of Eternal Stench. YUCK!"

"What happened when she ate it?"

"Your father went into her dreams... He tried to seduce her."

**OOOOOHHHH SNAP! Please keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
